


Here's to us

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Dead to Me One Shots [1]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, a s2 ending fix it fic kinda, i just want them to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Jen x Judy.Spoilers for all of S2, especially the final episode.Jen and Judy both react to the crash, and work out what this means going forward, with a few other twists along the way.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Dead to Me One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Here's to us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the s2 finale which is basically why I wrote this! 
> 
> There are inevitably going to be mistakes in this, so please ignore them this is the first thing I’ve written and finished in weeks so I wanted to get it posted. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She wakes to a chorus of bleeps, buzzes and hushed voices, whispers in the dark. Where the fuck is she. 

Is it a nightmare? Is she dead? She has no fucking clue, all she knows is everything hurts. A lot. 

She desperately tries to piece together what happened, she tries asking but words aren’t coming out, instead it’s a jagged breath, and she realises the voices stop, the doctors she thinks - so she’s alive then, but they resume when her eyelids grow heavy. 

She was in the car with Judy, the car Judy had brought for Charlie, and Jen had been grateful - and told her that she needed to stop being so generous - this is why she always gets into these situations, but Judy had shrugged - I wanted to, plus Charlie’s practically family. Jen had blushed - she couldn’t deny that - she’d asked Judy to be their legal guardian. They were in the car, planning their dream vacay- and for the first time in 2 years her life felt normal. Well as normal as her life could be after becoming a widow and single mom over night, becoming best friends with the girlfriend of her husband’s killer, oh and then murdering him. So not normal. 

Still driving through town she had felt lighter, freer, it was going to be the first day of the rest of their lives - fuck Judy really was rubbing off on her. 

She still hated what she did, Steve had it coming for sure, but Judy didn’t. Judy’s only crime was being too nice, too naive, and she hated that she’d hurt Judy like that. Jen was always a pessimist, a realist at best and that was before her life went to shit, so she wasn’t the biggest believer in faith and trust and pixie dust, but sometimes someone comes into your life that does and you have to hold onto them - Judy was that person for her and she’d nearly lost her so many times. She’d been a shitty friend - between the multiple restraining orders, not letting her grieve after hiding her husband’s body, telling her she needed to break up with her girlfriend (because Perez was her room mate and ex, and definitely not because she was jealous). 

Then they’d seen the stop sign and she couldn’t help but feeling fucking proud. It may be only one fucking stop sign, but it was the first time in a long time she’d felt proud. Too small fucking victories. 

The victory was short lived, she doesn’t remember much of what happened next, just smiling and then seeing a car from nowhere and slamming into hers, everything went black, and she could hear Judy’s voice asking if she was okay before she closed her eyes, losing her fight with consciousness. 

///

She doesn’t know how long she’s been out of it, when she finds the strength to open, and keep open, her eyes, but from the worried faces and the way they flock around her bed she guesses it’s been a while. 

She knows they’re just doing their job, but she needs to see her kids, needs to see Judy and she asks (more like demands) to see them. They jot down some observations and various stats before saying that Judy can come in briefly, but they’ll need to run more tests soon. 

She nods, the quicker they get the tests done the quicker she can get out of here, and hopefully on with the rest of her life. 

Judy comes rushing in, precariously balancing coffee- “You’re awake” 

“Yes just about - whatever drugs are in those tubes, they’re making me really sleepy. Are you okay? The boys?What happened?” 

Judy gives her a look, that unfortunatley she has become way too familiar with, it was the “we’re fucked and we need to talk privately look, she was in hospital for fucks sake how can her life still be falling to pieces. 

“The boys are fine, well Henry’s a little shaken up, he’s been sleeping in your room for a while and kinda quiet but once he knew you were going to be okay, he’s been better. Charlie’s been great, he’s really stepped up - helping Henry, helping me, he um, he knows about the letters though, I need to get better at hiding things as well as saying no apparently” 

“Well shit” 

“Yeah and one other thing” Judy said, eyes not meeting Jen’s

Jen sighed, this definitely wasn’t going to be good news “What” 

“They’ve found Steve’s body” she whispered

“Fuck, what the fuck, how the fuck, fuck” she hissed, trying (and from the looks on the nurses faces failing) to keep any semblance of composure. 

“A dog started digging and the owner went to see what it had found” 

Shit. 

“Has Perez said anything yet?” 

“No, but she’s been kinda busy, she’s the new chief of police” 

“Fuck me” 

“Yeah it’s not looking great, but Perez is mixed in with this too, she let you go once right?” 

“It’s looking fucking awful Judy, I guess I thought that after she let me go I maybe did have a new chance with you and the boys and I wanted that, I needed that, I need to start rebuilding my family.” 

“I’m your family” Judy said, inbetween tears. 

“Of course you are, I really do love you Judy, you’re my person - the one that makes me believe I can be better, that I deserve to be better. You’re kind, your endlessly happy and you’ve stuck with me despite everything, Henry and Charlie probably love you more than me at this point” 

Judy ignores the stares and glares of the doctors and climbs into bed beside her “I love you too, and don’t for one second say that you don’t deserve my love, I know you think I sometimes give it too freely, but I don’t, few would have stuck with me throughout all this, and you did, you showed up, you made me want to carry on, so don’t act like you’re worthless. I was so scared when we crashed, I froze, I couldn’t help you, I couldn’t save you and all I kept thinking was how shit this life would be if I didn’t have you, if the boys didn’t have you. You just focus on getting better and then we’ll deal with the rest, together”

She hugged her tight “I can do that, love you” 

A rather sheepish doctor comes into the room “it’s time for your tests Mrs Harding” 

“Jen, please” 

“I’ll wait here” 

“No, go home, be with the boys, and maybe shower” 

“Do I smell” judy asks, scrunching her nose up 

Jen laughs “maybe just a little bit”  
Judy smiles and promises to be back in the morning with the boys, and for the first time in a long time Jen knows somehow, they’re all going to be okay. 

///

She’s poked and prodded and given some fairly questionable hospital food, but it’s the first thing she’s eaten in days so she doesn’t care and then sleeps for a little while longer. 

///

When she wakes it’s morning, apparently she was a lot more tired than she thought, and is passed forms to sign - discharge papers, you need to rest, avoid any strenuous exercise, take asprin and pain medication, and you’ll need to stay off work for a couple of months. I’d recommend looking into counselling for ptsd and shock - people always forget about the mental toll of car accidents. 

Jen wanted to laugh, he’d clearly missed the bit where she was a widow due to a car accident. 

That’s when she saw the boys and Judy. 

“Mom, you’re okay, Judy said you were and I believed her, but I was still so scared” 

She hugged Henry tight, “It’s okay Hen, i’m here and I’m okay, it’s alright to cry, that’s it baby” 

She half expected Charlie to be mad at her, and she knew that time would come but for now he was just glad to see his mom, and she was just glad to see him. “I love you and thank you for stepping up - I know it wasn’t easy.” 

“I needed to grow up mom, I made things difficult when you were going through so much shit” 

“No you don’t, you need to stay my little boy a while longer, Char, and it was me that made my own mess, and I’ll deal with it, just can you maybe wait a bit until you get your license” 

“Sure” 

Judy had made them all pancakes, and they’d sat chatting and laughing and being a family, of course good moments never lasted and when the doorbell rang none of them wanted to answer it. 

Judy got up, and Jen just hoped that if it was Karen with lasagne or some other shit that Judy told her where to go, it wasn’t Karen though it was Perez. 

Well fuck.  
They made their way to the study- and asked Char to look after Hen. 

Perez looked at her “I’m officially here to take a statement from you about what you remember form the accident, Judy has already provided hers and I will do that in a second. Unofficially I’m here to tell you that Steve Wood’s remains have been found and are currently undergoing forensic investigation, so be prepared for further questions, they’re currently linking his death to his Greek mafia connections - someone thought he was going to expose them so they killed him. My advice keep your mouths closed and for fucks sake stay out of trouble.” 

Jen just nodded - not quite believing she’d gotten away with it twice, she knew that the DNA evidence was what provided overwhelming proof, but for now she had a bit more time with her family and she was going to treasure that. 

Judy on the other hand did not know when to shut up “Pushing my luck here, but why are you suddenly being so nice to us” 

Perez sighs “Steve Woods was an arsehole and hurt a lot of people, including people in this room, I’m not saying he deserved it - no one deserves to be murdered, but sometimes justice has a way of presenting itself that’s not within the bounds of the law. We’ve all fucked up, and we all feel guilty enough about it, I just want to forget about it and move on” 

“Can I hug you” 

Jen and Perez look at each other and at the same time say “No” 

“Okay okay, well thank you Detective” 

After giving her very brief statement about the car crash, they showed Perez out. 

“How the fuck did we get so fucking lucky” 

“Well we’ve both lost our husbands, murdered someone, covered it up, nearly died in a car crash, so I wouldn’t call us lucky” Judy said. 

“But we’re still here and I’m with you and the boys and Perez hasn’t arrested me (again)” 

They shared a look and burst out laughing “Oh god we’re turning into each other”

“Already got the wine ready” 

“I really do love you, you know Judy, I’m not just saying it” 

“I know”  
Somehow Judy had set up a mini picnic in the sitting room - complete with wine and a cheeseboard and the fancy bread she loved but refused to buy because it’s stupid that you have to pay extra just for the brand. 

“The boys helped” Judy said, helping her down. She was not going to cry. 

“Here’s to us”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought, how much we need a s3 on here or on twitter (@wicked_lisboa) if you want to find me on there.


End file.
